A Remnant of a Bat
by I Be Random
Summary: Batman has been transferred to Remnant through a strange cosmic force. The Caped Crusader is now fighting the criminals of a new world. However, people are calling him a vigilante and some think he is a new Grimm. How will he survive?
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Disclaimer, I don't own Batman or RWBY. Otherwise this would be a game and I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

Author's note: This is only an introduction to the story and I will be using Christopher Nolans Batman and factoring all the feats from the comics. I will update once a week both of my stories now. Also, I decided to write this because nobody has put Batman into RWBY properly (by my standards) and all the others have just Jason Todd. So here is my Batman RWBY crossover. Please enjoy.

The Batman was perched on the top of one of Gotham's buildings looking out over the city watching and listening for crime. He seemed to be prepared to everything but the strange occurrence that was was about to come. A white light briefly shined in front of his vision but quickly disappeared. Confused, Batman looked around not truly believing what he just saw. When he could not see it again after several minutes he dismissed it as him just being a little tired as he had not gotten much sleep the past few nights had been even busier than usual. The Joker was becoming even more active than ever and had conspired with Bane, Deathstroke, and even Darksied. Darksied was humiliated that Batman had survived the anti-life equation and avoided his seemingly unavoidable Omega beams. Batman was notified of a crime via his police radio in his cowl, he went to the scene of the crime with a cross between gliding and grappling with his batclaw. When he got there the SWAT team had already formed a street barrier around the house and the entire police department was their backup. Although it seemed plausible that it was because the Joker was reported to be inside, Batman sensed an ulterior motive but before he could chase down his hunch the light came back and in a few seconds it completely filled his vision what he didn't see was the house shine with the same white light. In the basement the Joker and Darksied were operating a machine that was the source of it. Joker was standing by a control panel wearing his custom purple suit and trademark clown makeup. He had dark tinted goggles covering his eyes. Next to him the the rocky skinned ruler of Apokolypse, Darksied. Unlike the Joker, Darksied was not wearing anything over his magma like pools of light, that are his eyes.

"Now this isn't very fun. You told me that this would vaporize the Bat but he's just standing there."

"That's because it's on 70% power we need it at 100%." The Joker walks across the room to a walkie-talkie. He turns it onto a private channel that was set up just for this occasion.

"Deathstroke have you done good on your word?" On the other end all that could be heard was a series of gunshots, a few groans and some metallic clangs of metal on metal. Across town Deathstroke, the terminator, was laying siege to a power facility he had just run out of ammo in his machine guns and was beating the absolute shit out the security in the power facility with his staff. He heard the crackle of static and pulled it out with one hand and switched to his pistol and continued his mission while talking to Joker.

"Joker can can you not hear the fighting going on?" as he gunned down more of the security.

"Well it sounds like they're giving you a good time. I can't even use any of my party tricks here."

"I suppose it's because the SWAT team is there?" More gunshots echoed in the halls and he thought to himself, 'why the hell are there some many of them?'

"No they would be easily additions to the circus if only Darksied would let me."

"Never mind that I'm in now. It's coming."

"Freeze," the slightly terrified security guard shouted at the mercenary. Without even looking up from his work the terminator shot the guard in both legs and then in his head effectively ending him before he could blink. In a few seconds, the required power was successfully rerouted the machine.

"There you go Joker that's the last one." In the house the machine is powering up again and upon hitting 80%, Batman started feeling a sharp pain in his head. Upon hitting 90%, he could hear whispers in his head but could only faintly make of a few words some being Remnant, Dust, Grimm, and Hunter. When maximum power was reached there was a sharp pain all over his body. He had begun to feel fear for the first time in a long while. The Joker was simply kicking back in a chair watching the scene unfold on one of his monitors that he had set up and laughing maniacally. Darksied had a slight grin on his face that was soon swept back to his usual grim appearance upon hearing one of Joker's comments.

"Ooh I wish I had some popcorn. That would make this show even better."

Batman was now in pain and hand begun to lose feeling in his hands and legs. In reality, he was enveloped in white light and his hands and legs were gone and in the span of a 30 seconds the rest of his body was gone. The light where he once stood was gone and the house where the Joker was in had disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

Disclaimer, I don't own Batman or RWBY. Otherwise this would be a game and I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

Authors Note: Here you go the revised version of the second chapter. Like I said in chapter 5 if you bothered to read the updated version. This is the only other chapter that will be revised. When I put this up the update chapter will be gone and I will put up a new chapter the day after tomorrow.

Chapter 2

Everything was still dark out but several things were different for our friend the Batman. Upon regaining consciousness. He noticed a strange smell before opening his eyes. It was like that of a forest.

'That's ridiculous. There are no forests in Gotham or anywhere in the surrounding area.' He opened his eyes to see the moon hanging in the sky but it was different. It was shattered into several pieces some of them floating nearby to the main piece that was still intact. 'Ok I'm definitely not on Earth,' he thought while getting to his feet. 'This doesn't look like Apokolypse either, I know Darksied wouldn't have something like this unless it was to throw me off from suspecting him.' A rustle in the bushes nearby caused the Dark Knight to snap out of his thoughtful state. He switched to his thermal vision and saw some shape of some type of bipedal wolf creature crouched in the bush. He looked at all the other bushes and saw many more of these creatures. Not knowing if they would try to attack him or not Batman dropped a smoke pellet from his hand and while cloaked in the smoke, grappled up to the dense branches of a tree. When he had gotten into the trees he looked into the smoke again and saw the creatures had all attacked at the same time but now they couldn't find him and some of them were now bleeding due to cuts from their packmates.

Up next to the trees the branches seemed to be in a state of everlasting fall and the ground was coated pink in the color of previous leaves that had fallen in previous years. He didn't waste anytime after this and started to move silently through the trees in order to prevent any others from hearing him. He started scanning radio frequencies to see if there was any signs of a technological civilization. Sure enough he found one situated around one mile away from him in the east of his current position. He began the trek towards this frequency and upon seeing it he also noticed a cave nearby, hidden in the trees and rocks. Instead of going into the town he decided to go to cave instead. It was completely uninhabited by both man and beast fairly big and had an exit on the other side that opened in a back alley of the town and was hidden in an abandoned warehouse. The door to the warehouse was no problem for him either as he used his cryptographic sequencer to gain the code for it. Checking the time in his cowl, he saw it was nearly 11:00. 'Well time to establish myself in this world.'

Across the industrial district, there is a robbery occurring it was coordinated by Torchwick, but he was not there to oversee the operations. The police had radioed it in to their command but they wouldn't be there in time to catch the criminals or even put down the robbery before they get away. However, Batman was on patrol and when the cops got there they found the five robbers unconscious with some missing teeth and others with broken bones. One was on the roof handcuffed to a disabled Bullhead that was barely functional. It's lights had been ripped out and one was on the ground and powered by a remote electrical charge that had batman's signal on it projected into the sky.

 **Time: 7:00 AM**

The commissioner had just come into work for the day, but things were different than most other days. Usually he didn't get reports of a strange creature appearing all over the kingdom. Usually the few witnesses were not criminals in casts. Most strangely of all he didn't get reports of some kind of light in the shape of an embellished bat shining in each of the districts. Most days he got reports of petty crimes, today those crimes and some major ones were interrupted by this thing. All the criminals that fought back and lost could only say that this thing looked like some sort of humanoid bat Grimm with black bones instead of white. However, it fought like a man and seemed to be able to emit smoke, electricity and throw various sharp objects.

 **Time: 3:00 PM**

Bruce Wayne was walking through the commercial district of Vale looking for jobs that he could take. The ones he had in mind were mainly in the scientific fields and one had caught his eye in particular. It was the Remnant Global Science and Development Bureau. He had applied to this company alongside many other scientific hopefuls all who were younger than him. However, he was confident that with his 12 masters degrees in most major fields that he would be chosen as one of the first. The one thing that he didn't have was experience with Dust and their special combustion engines that differed from gasoline that was the standard on earth. He had a few crystals in the new Batcave that he had found in the warehouse and wanted to learn more about them. He also had reconfigured his phone to the same frequencies as this world because the cross-continental communication system in remnant has a different frequency than satellite telecommunications on earth. He had some modifications made to his radios too so that they could also work with these frequencies.

 **Time: 8:00 PM**

Bruce had just finished his interview with the head of RGSDB's Vale branch. They had accepted him for a position in research and development. Now he was on his way to the nearest library to privately research the functions and properties of dust and how they have been applied to technology.


	3. Chapter 3: a Hunt is Brewing

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or RWBY. Otherwise this would be a game and I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

Authors Note: this takes place a few afterwards the events of the first few chapters. This would've been up earlier but I was creating a new OC for my other story.

Chapter 3

The night was black with the absence of the sun and the shattered moon was high in the sky reminding me that I was no longer on earth. Batman is perched on the spire of a building overlooking the city. Adjusting the frequency on his radio, He overhears another robbery taking place in the heart of the city. Jumping off he glides down on top of a roof and uses the batclaw to swing from building to building. Reaching the destination the criminals have ran into a back alley by the house. They have given the cops the slip but not the Caped Crusader. He drops from the roof onto one thug and slam his head into the ground and turns his attention to the other three. Two pull out red bladed machetes while the last pulls out an smg. Throwing a batarang at the gun in the thug's hand, he duck under a swipe from one thug and grabs his next punch and headbutt him. While he is staggered he catches the other's blade on the triangle blades and rips it from his grasp. He gives him an elbow to the face and turn to the second one carrying a machete. He kicks him in the gut and punches his head into the ground. Sliding backwards and throwing a smoke pellet in their midst while rappelling up the building, He drops down again and shoves one into the wall and then kicks out his legs and slam his elbow onto the thug's back. The last one is looking around in terror, and playing on his fears jumps in front of him and lunge kicks him into the far wall of the alley. Hearing the police coming the Batman grapples onto the top of the building and runs away.

'I know by now that this is a different world and the police will not take kindly to someone like me. Already, people think that I am one of their creatures of Grimm,' he thinks to himself. Soon he is back at the batcave and proceeds to work on a modified version of the batcopter.

Meanwhile across the city in Beacon Academy.

Ozpin sits upright in his chair after being startled by the news report he has seen. The report is about a robbery that took place and the criminals were found beaten in a back alley all unconscious and handcuffed to each other. A bystander said that they saw a creature attack from the roof and beat them unconscious. Not knowing if it was man or Grimm she ran from the scene.

"Glynda I need to speak with team CFVY immediately."

"Is this about the Bat creature from the news?"

"Yes it is."

"I'll send them up."


	4. Chapter 4: Events Are Changing Things

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or RWBY. Otherwise this would be a game and I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

Authors Note: Holy Shit I never expected to get 395 views to this story in one day and certainly not over 600 in a week and two days. That very nearly blows my mind thank you for those who actually decided to read this fic.

To moongooseman: it will happen but don't expect more than 2k. I'll have to revise my drafts now but I'm leaving this the way it is so deal with that.

Chapter 4

"So let me get this straight," Coca inquired of Ozpin. "You want us to track down a thing that looks like a humanoid bat and nobody knows where it is?"

"Precisely. Or do you think that it's too difficult for you?"

"We got this it'll be easy. It's got to be hard to hide when you look like a humanoid bat."

"When you find this thing find out if it's a Grimm or not. If it is kill it, if not bring it in it might be a new type of Faunus." At this they seemed surprised that something that looked as strange as that could be a Faunus. Even Velvet, who is a Faunus, didn't think this black clad creature could possibly be a Faunus.

"Got it. Team let go." They depart and get ready for battle. When they have left and begun preparations for their mission Ozpin and Glynda are having a heated discussion.

"Ozpin how could it possibly be a Grimm? It doesn't have the bone mask and for sure doesn't have red eyes. Also, it didn't kill the humans."

"Good points but I did catch a glimpse of something sharp near his wrists during one of his previous fights. So he might be a new version of Grimm because we did see it create a cloud of smoke many times. If it is a version of a Grimm it is indeed attracted to negative feelings based on who it attacked. Also, perhaps it is a more sadistic Grimm that doesn't want to kill because it enjoys seeing them in pain."

Meanwhile, across the kingdom a once multi-billionaire is working at a technological forerunner company and trying to gain the money he needs to buy some more advanced gadgets and materials for the batmobile. His name is Bruce Wayne and he is about to technologically advance the world with what he has been working on.

"One of the major technological feats that you have yet to accomplish is the ability to travel into space," Bruce says to his fellow scientists. "However, I have just created a prototype of a rocket that can fly into outer space and not lose power when it leaves the atmosphere," Everyone in the room looked at him dumbfounded and he went on to explain. "I have developed a fuel source for the rocket that doesn't rely on the properties of Dust to function. I call it rocket fuel. It a combination with an oil that nobody uses called gasoline mixed with some secret chemicals. Rationing it with the oxygen in the air properly doing this will result in an immediate and exorbitant amount of time spent in the upper atmosphere if my designs are also considered."

The room erupts in either laughter or praise it's hard to tell at this point because so many people are there. After work is over for the day Bruce gets ready to pack up and leave but his boss stops him before he departs.

"Mr. Wayne I'd like to see you in my office."

"What is it that I said that you asked me in here?"

"It's your idea. It simply cannot be done. However, prove me wrong and I will grant you majority shares in this company."

"Alright then I accept your deal." They shake hands on it.

Across time and space on the earth that Batman had left a robbery is taking place. The thieves have stolen a large sum of money from a Gotham bank and have escaped to a hideout hidden cleverly in town. The three are currently celebrating their heist.

"I'm so glad the batman is gone. Now we can steal more shit from those idiotic banks."

"Yeah cheers to us all."

"Hey where the hell is Larry?"

A feminine voice sounds out from seemingly above.

"He's not in this room anymore darlings." They instantly unload bullets in the general direction of the voice. When they stop its quiet again and suddenly one of the thugs is kicked into the wall and then punched through it. The other one aims his gun but before he can pull the trigger the assailant kicks it out of his hands and then proceeds to jump in the air and wrap her legs around the thugs head and throw him headfirst into the ground. She pulls out a police radio and talks over it.

"Gordon this is Batgirl I've got three for you. Grand larceny, grand theft auto and also assaulting an officer."

"Thank you Barbara. I'll send a squad down there soon. Say do you know where Batman is? He's been missing for days now."

"I know me and Robin don't know where he is either. But we need him back ASAP we aren't as good as he is."

"Well then Gordon over and out." She quickly travels back to the batcave where Alfred is waiting for her to return. Standing next him is Nightwing and next to him the Flash and Superman.

"Did I miss something here Alfred when did they get invited to our search," Barbara asks in a commanding tone.

"Since all three minutes ago when we caught a glimpse of Batman before he disappeared in a pillar of white light on the cameras ," Superman answers.

"When was this?"

"Around four days ago."

"Why didn't you have Flash chase after the frequency emitted?"

"I would've gladly chased the frequency but it didn't give off one. I know that because it would've left a residual frequent but there isn't one."

"And why are you here?"

"It's because we need help. You know his villains better than we do. We need to know who would've done this."

"Alright then that makes sense lets get to work."


	5. Chapter 5: The Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or RWBY. Otherwise this would be a game and I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

Authors Note: As I said in my update notes, here is chapter 5 free of charge as long as long as you paid for a wifi enabled device. Just to clarify to people, Robin and Nightwing are two different people in the comic universe and both will be present in this story. Also, picture the batcopter as the one from the Dark Knight Rises.

Chapter 5

The blueprints for the rocket were on the table and construction was extremely progressive. In a few days the frame was built and the engines were close to completion. The correct amount of gasoline was secured and in storage at the company. Meanwhile, Batman had secured enough materials to make his new batcopter. It had various upgrades that were available with this new technology that the world had in it. The batcopter's engine that rotated the propellers, was now powered by the dust crystals that he had found earlier. He also created a dust based emitter that creates a localized pocket of darkness in a certain area due to storm dust. There was a cloaking feature that he had added along with a remote operation system similar to the one in the batmobile. All the previous weaponry that he was accustomed to when he had taken it from his company with Lucius Fox's permission. He had built the helicopter and was painting it before he had to go and supervise the rocket, which was his primary concern. If he can get the majority shares then he could gain more things and those shares would help him gain more money that would help him produce more ways to fight criminals. There was another spike in criminal activity in the city and Batman was trying to get to the bottom of it.

Time: 6:50 PM

Across the district, team CFVY was completely stumped as how to find Batman in the first place as most of their plans had failed. Whenever they receive word of a crime and often get there before the police, but every time they only see a bunch of criminals unconscious and sometimes a few Batarangs lying on the ground. The criminals seem to be a lot more cautious and some have abandoned crime altogether. They are sitting at a roadside cafe trying to come up with good ideas to find him, most of which involving them committing a crime themselves. Coco was the only one willing to do so and honestly that was probably their best bet just see him.

"I think this is the best way to get this done. Everytime we get to the scene all that's left is the aftermath."

"That's true but what if the police get to us first," Yatsuhashi asked.

"The police can't even stop a dust store robbery. They rarely even get there before the robbery is over. They are a complete joke and most likely paid off by the White Fang."

"You do raise a good point but I don't want to be recognized."

"That's even easier, we wear masks and don't bring our weapons. We'll use guns but not aim for vitals."

"Coca," Velvet interrupted, "do you really think we should plan this in such a crowded place?"

"Let's move this discussion somewhere else." They all got up from the table and left to go a back alley. They did miss the casually dressed man who was sitting two tables away and listening to their whole conversation with the classic newspaper covering his face. When they had left his vision he put the obsolete instrument of knowledge down on the table and followed in their direction. They walked to the end of the street and took a right down ten feet took a left then another right went two streets past that and finally a right. They had moved into a back alley with no exit other than the one they went into. Just because he was resting before going home to test the batcopter, didn't mean Bruce didn't have any tricks up his sleeve. He pulled out his batclaw, and went up to the top of the building taking thanks that they went down into the least traveled area in the entire district. When he had gotten to the top he moved silently down the fire escape until he was within earshot of their conversation. However, he couldn't see their faces and was only relying on his

"Okay then, if we're planning this then what crime are we going to commit?"

"I'd say theft as it's the one of the easier ones to get done."

"But Coco where will we get the masks to disguise our faces?"

"It's easy Velvet, I know a shop that sells some cheap party masks." A new voice chimed in that was unknown to him.

"What about our clothes we could be recognized by them as it's the only things we wear when we go on missions."

'It must be the one dressed in orange. He hasn't said anything yet.'

"Alastair, that is a very good point we'll take that into consideration as well. I have a few different outfits that I haven't worn yet, Yatsuhashi has his old armor, Velvet can borrow something from me and Alastair has that suit of his."

"You mentioned guns other than the ones we use. Where can we get those?"

"Velvet, I have some in the closet."

"What kinds?"

"Two machine guns and three pistols."

"Then it's settled we can do this."

'If they think that they will stop me they got another thing coming. Time to prove myself.' They left the alley and went back to Beacon and proceeded with their shopping for their materials. Bruce tailed them the whole time while on the rooftops. When they went back to Beacon to get ready for their operation Batman left once they had gotten on the airship and went back to the Batcave to prepare for the inevitable fight that will come. Also, he wanted to draw up the blueprints for a Batmobile before he had to fight.

Joker and his allies were sitting around in Apokolypse waiting for Bane to arrive. He said that he would be there as soon as he broke out of Arkham again. They needed him to go after Batgirl who was slowing down the progress that was being made by Joker's and Bane's gang. Gotham was slowly being taken over by the two most prominent villains in the city. They only had to fear her and The League of Shadows. The League still wanted to destroy Gotham and now that Batman was gone they could accomplish their goals unimpeded. They had to fear Nightwing who was singlehandedly taking on their small but powerful forces. One question burned in the heads of the members of the Justice League. Where was Batman?

Sorry to keep you waiting moongooseman it'll be soon. I love cliffhangers.


	6. Chapter 6: I kept you waiting

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or RWBY. Otherwise this would be a game and I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

Authors Note: Well we're finally here, Let the fighting commence. Bane will play a big role in the middle of the story and we will get a bigger fight later down the road.

Chapter 6

 **Time: 10:00 PM**

Batman heard over the radio a robbery was in progress the suspects were attacking a dust store in the commercial district. There were four people two with machine guns one with a pistol and another dual wielding pistols. It was being reported that it was three males and one Faunus two males and two females from the sound of their voices. They had masks covering their faces and had the owner as a hostage. He was just finishing up taking down a group of White Fang robbers at a bank. Luckily for him, the shop wasn't too far away and he only needed to travel 300 meters to get there. He was on the roof of the shop which was small and had two large glass windows out in front of the store and three vents which combined into one on the roof. The batcopter was behind the store and Batman on the roof, no one had seen him enter and no one would see what would happen. Prying open the vent hatch on the roof, he slid down in and surveyed what was going on. There was a hostage in the corner on the room along with one of the four who had a machine gun pointed at the shopkeeper's head.

'If they wanted my attention, then they got it. I'm not holding back on them but I've got to find out what they wanted by chasing me down.' Seeing that the hostage could be freed easily through a vent takedown, batman climbed back up and moved to the other side above the person. He kicked the vent out and slammed the person's head to the floor. Hearing the noise, two went over to investigate but they stopped in their tracks as the lights suddenly turned out and the room was filled with smoke rendering their vision completely useless. Batman was back on the roof, because he grappled back up the second the person was unconscious knowing that the others would've heard the grate fall to the floor. He had overloaded the circuits in both the electrical ventilation systems and set up a machine that was keeping the room filled before the smoke disperses. He now enabled his detective vision and saw that one was away from the others. The one who was dual wielding pistols was his next target and moved to the vent nearest to person. He kicked out the vent which caused them all to turn around and expecting this threw a batarang at the far wall to distract them. When they turned he moved forwards and grabbed the thief in a hold that cracked the mask in half revealing the milky white eyes of Alastair Fox. He wrapped the boy's arms behind him and covered his mouth and nose so that he couldn't breathe. He struggled against the Dark Knight, but couldn't outmatch his strength. In a short time, he had become unconscious and Batman stalked over to the other two.

"Velvet can you hear him?"

"No I didn't think anything could be this quiet. Duck." They both duck as the small object whizzed over their heads. It hit the far wall making an audible clink against the metal. The two look in the direction of where it hit and then back to see two black clad boots inches from their faces and promptly knock them all the way to the wall. They point their guns and fire but miss all their shots and fail to see the object at their feet. It explodes in a brilliant flash of white light and noise causing them to drop their guns and reach for their eyes and ears. They each feel several powerful blows hit them and significantly dropping their auras before it wore off. When they could see the smoke again he was gone. To their right coco was starting to recover as her aura had protected her from a concussion but noting else was saved her head felt heavy even though she was lying face down. She opened her eyes but couldn't see anything but a lot of smoke a few inches in front of her face. Groaning slightly, she pushed herself off the floor and began looking around for anything that could've knocked her out. Upon seeing the grate from the vent above, she looked up wondering how something so small could've done that much damage. Then she remembered where she was and what she was doing. She began cursing herself for being so stupid and called out to the rest of her team.

"Yatsu? Velvet? Fox?" After a moment of silence she heard a reply.

"Over here. To your right." She started to walk over but heard a fabric rustle behind her and turned to see batman in front of her. To her it seemed even more frightening than pictures from the news and although she didn't show it she was terrified. His attire was fully black and he was shaped like a man. His eyes were a startling white in color and seemed to be trying to borrow into her soul. Recovering from her momentary shock she attempted to punch him but he caught it and elbowed her in the gut and then punched so fast she could hardly believe that he wasn't some supernatural being. Within ten seconds she was unconscious again and hearing footsteps he grappled up into the vents again. When the two finally made their way over to coco, she was unconscious and batman got a good look at their attire. One was wearing a polymer fabric one piece and the other had samurai armor made from steel but was lacking the helmet in favor of the mask. He took out his remote electrical charge launcher and prepped a charge he took aim at the male and fired. The current stayed on him while the Faunus girl looked up in surprise to see the black mass flying down at her. She quickly got out of the way as batman dropped from the ventilation system. Soon afterwards Yatsuhashi fell to the ground completely drained of both aura and strength. Velvet was near paralyzed in fear but she soon saw that his attention wasn't aimed at her. He was looking into the smoke where the door and windows were. What he saw slightly concerned him, the entire police force was amassed outside. But they weren't what was concerning, it was who was with them. They were the ones who were carrying strange weaponry. There was among the few one dual wielding swords, another with a dagger, one with what looked to be a Kama and lastly a very big club. He turned to Velvet and uttered a single sentence in a deep voice as he reached down and touched the sole of his boot.

"Follow me."

Outside, there was a team of hunters and huntresses. They wanted to go in but knew that they couldn't until the order was given, they knew that the Batman was in there and had to be cautious. Soon the order was given but a loud squeaking sound was heard that stopped them in their tracks. One screamed out, "What the hell, " Before a huge quantity of bats swarmed around them knocking some of them down and buffeting the others in their rush to charge to the sound that they heard. The bats burst in through the window and formed a swarm around the batman who has two people over his shoulders and one in the arms of one next to him. His hand was gripping Velvet's arm as he grappled up but not before turning off the transponder to keep the bats from revealing him. When the bats had dispersed the authorities and the team out front were greeted with a completely empty shop. Batman was flying over the district had the three unconscious in the back and Velvet right next to him in the passenger seat. She had mistook it for a car at first before remembering that it was on the roof. Soon they were near Batman's hideout, but before they got in view he had stuck Velvet with a knockout serum so he could keep his place a secret. He planned to get his information tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7: Answers and Pursuit

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or RWBY. Otherwise this would be a game and I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

Authors Note: Have this chapter as I had nothing better to do the night before my crew team's regatta. I have one promise to you. It is that there will be another big fight in the next chapter and it happened in the series. I'll let you guess at which one it will be.

Chapter 7

 **Time: Unknown**

The first coco noticed when she came to was that she couldn't move. Her eyes flew open with a start and she tried to move but the metal cuffs restrained her to the chair. She looked to her left and right to see Yatsuhashi, Velvet, and Alastair were similarly restrained but their heads were resting at their chins.

"You're awake I see," a deep and gravely voice sounds out from nowhere in particular. Coco's head snaps around on a swivel looking for the voice looking in every direction that she could see. When she couldn't see him, she assumed he was behind her and directed her voice to him.

"At least tell me who you are. Are you with the White Fang?" Suddenly, she was punched across the face and her aura being depleted made it all the more painful and she could barely tolerate it.

"I'm the one who will be asking the questions," Batman said as he walked forwards out from the darkness pocket he had made. Upon seeing this masked vigilante she became terrified of him again knowing that he could easily hurt her now that she didn't have any aura left to help her. "If you're insinuating that I am part of a terrorist organization then you are sadly mistaken. I work for myself and I am as much of a Faunus as you are. I will ask you once and no more than that. Who sent you to track me?"

"Go to hell. You can't get anything from me," she practically screams in his face.

"I'm counting on it." Coco gets a confused look on her face and then her eyes widen as her head falls forward and rests on her chin. Next to her Yatsuhashi is starting to wake. When his consciousness is regained he feels completely drained of his strength and sore all over his body but mainly his head. He looked to his left and saw coco looking like she is dead on his right Alastair looks fine and so does Velvet except for the fact that they are completely unconscious and bound to a chair with metal bands. He sees Batman emerge from what seems to him like a mass of infinite darkness. This is his first encounter with the vigilante and from what he had seen he looked straight up badass and extremely terrifying. He looked to him more human than bat, and when he spoke the deep voice caused chills to run down his spine. "Why were you hunting me?"

"It was coco's idea she was called by our headmaster and told to track you down."

"Thank you." He walked back into the shadow and as Yatsuhashi wondered where he was going, his head lolled forwards and he was back unconscious. Batman walked over to the batcopter and reached inside to the control panel turning off the the darkness. It receded back into the ship as if it were a sponge to reveal a plethora of his tech computer screens all attached to one single mainframe.

"I hope you realized that I've been awake this whole time or else your not as good as they say you are," Alastair inquired. Without even turning, he replied to him.

"What can you tell me about Ozpin?"

"He's the headmaster at Beacon academy. He sent us to take you in for questioning. Why do you what you do?"

"I'll answer you that one question,". He walked over him. "I fight to protect those who can't protect themselves and to avenge my parents." Alastair then felt his himself get drowsy and his head rested on his chin. Velvet was the last one to wake and she could see everything clearly she moved her head to see her team strapped to chairs and restrained with metal cuffs. She was too but she didn't see Batman until he dropped in front of her and without a word took off her cuffs and the others from teammates, who slightly stirred but ultimately did nothing.

"Why?"

"I needed information and they provided enough. I'm sending you back to Ozpin but this place is staying a secret. Tell him that I'm not a Grimm nor am I a Faunus. I'm here to stay and if he wants to talk to me he should come see me himself. I may seem more than a man but I am as mortal as you are."

"You don't have an aura do you?"

"Not at all."

"Would you like yours?" She walked over to him and touched his the opening in the material where part of his face was. "Close your eyes," she instructed him. When he complied he heard in his subconscious and series of words that to him made it seem like he was floating. He heard these words.

"There are those who cannot protect themselves and that is why we fight. We are a beacon of hope lighting up the darkness and despair that all feel. Even when the last seems to be gone this light will always burn bright as fuel of humanity as it is ingrained in our souls. I let that light flow through you and make you the newest addition to these lights and guard you until I draw my last breath." With the last words his suit rippled in the color of the night and the symbol on his chest shone like a spotlight as the bat symbol was outlined in yellow for a brief second. When the light faded Velvet slumped forwards slightly tired from the process. He straightened her into an more upright position and blindfolded her. Picking up her three friends he moved her over to the exit and led her out and stopped her after about 500 meters. When she took off the blindfold she couldn't see him and the sun was on the rise. Batman took out his bat suit and was grateful that he took a power nap before he had gone out for the night. He looked at the time on the computer it read clearly, 5:49. 'Well I've got three hours until I have to leave. Can't have the engines installed improperly.'

 **Time 4:00 PM**

"Batgirl, we found a trace of batman it was fleeting but still we had found him," Superman called in over comms

"How?"

"There was a break in reality Doctor Strange found it and traced it back to an alternate earth that they call Remnant. We couldn't find who did it, but the best possible candidate would be Darksied. However, he keeps sporadically moving around Apokolypse and we can't track him.

"Dammit."

"Don't worry we'll get him back soon enough."

 **Location Apokolypse**

"Bane we found that Batman is alive in another dimension and we need you to get rid of him."

"Finally, a rematch. Do it." Darksied reached deep into his power and soon the whole room shone with a white light. When it faded they were all gone.

some were confused about strange. I just want to clarify something. I am using Dr. Steven Strange from marvel and not Hugo strange. My justification is that there was a DC Marvel crossover a while back. Therefore I'm broadening the horizon of the comics. Someone mentioned that the aura release wasn't real but this is a fanfiction. I'm did that because I wanted something other than Pyrrha's poem.


	8. Chapter 8: The Entrance Of Bane

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or RWBY. Otherwise this would be a game and I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

Authors Note: Have this chapter as I had nothing better to do on the four hour drive back from the regatta. A reviewer asked me a good question that I answered, you know who you are. They were wondering about Bruce gaining the money for the batcopter and batcomputer. The reasoning is that he was in a warehouse that had some shit in it that he sold and he built the vehicle himself and all he had to do was buy the metal. Considering how smart he is he could've easily made the computer parts with only minimal purchases. Also, some might be wondering how this is getting built. I am not specifying the time that is being took. I will say that chapter three starts after beacon initiation and that chapter seven is the day Blake ran away. Chapter one was one week before the initiation, and two was the next day. I put a poll up to see what you think his semblance should be there are three choices. Anyway, now let's get on with it.

Chapter 8

 **Time: 8:00 PM**

"I still don't understand how he was able to beat you all as quickly as you claim? He is human and he doesn't have an aura. There was no possible way that he should've held you off in a confrontation."

"Ozpin, I am wondering why they are still alive and not dead. If he is as strong and resourceful as they claim him to be then what made him keep them alive." He pondered this before remembering something that they said.

"You said that he questioned you. What was he asking about?"

"Oz he asked who sent us after him. It was almost as if he knew that we would be doing what we did and was waiting for us."

"It did seem like that as he knew that Faunus can see in the dark and filled the darkened room with smoke to cover himself from you, Velvet. Also, he accounted for your heightened senses when he threw the concussive object. He knew you would dodge it and then backed you to where you would not be able to escape the blast and then I can't believe that he can fight as fast as he did without using the aura body technique. Alastair, you said he told you something. What was it?"

"He said that he fights to protect those who cannot protect themselves and to avenge the death of his parents."

"Well then I think you should resume your studies classes start soon."

Location: The Docks

Blake and Sun were laying flat down on the roof of a nearby building overlooking the docks to try to gain proof if the White Fang was responsible for the mass robberies of dust. They saw a fleeting glimpse of a black figure traversing along the on top of the warehouses, before he seemed to disappear into thin air. They both saw it but couldn't see exactly what it was, so they assumed it was them being tired. They were extremely wrong. Batman was tracking the activities of the White Fang and had reason to believe that they would attack here next to take the Dust that was stored in the warehouses. Soon enough he heard a noise that was coming from the sky, he saw the VTOL descend from the sky and land right next to the warehouse. He set down the smoke machine and calibrated it. The doors opened and once they all that were sent inside went the doors closed of their own accord. Some ran back to it and others started looking around, then things got wired as the room started to fill with smoke, so much so that they couldn't see very far in front of them. While Roman was commanding many subordinates and then got a sword pressed against his throat, the ones in the warehouse were soon all unconscious. Moments later more ships filled the sky and an explosion was heard. Batman turned off the machine and grappled up to the roof of the warehouse and moved stealthily and got to the floor to see a Faunus girl trying to avoid many more blasts from a man's cane. After she ran off a newcomer entered the scene wielding a staff. He attacked the reinforcements that came soon after and dispatched them with relative ease. As Torchwick continued to fight, a sudden white light shone everywhere blinding most of the people in the area.

A man appeared lying back down on the floor he was clad in a black jacket, pants, mask, and fingerless gloves with trace bits of white paint all over his mask, making him look like a creature of Grimm. He was built like a professional wrestler and was much bigger than anyone else there. Everyone looked confused except for Batman who was hiding in the shadows nearby. His eyes widened as he instantly recognized who it was, Bane had entered Remnant. His eyes shot open and he picked himself up off the floor, he seemed oblivious until he saw all the guns pointed at him. His eyes narrowed and bullets were fired at him they ricocheted off his jacket and he let loose a guttural cry of pure rage and headbutted the nearest thug who flew 10 feet before sliding across the ground. He turned and punched the next one in the face hard enough to make the mask break and send him stumbling, he punched and kicked anyone near him until Batman intervened, kicking his legs out from under him and slamming his head into the floor. Torchwick, Son, and Blake were all stunned at what they just saw and then darkness seemed to coat the area in both Bane and Torchwick's eyes, Son and Blake, however could see him perfectly fine and fired at him, but he seemed to move with inhuman speed and in under a minute had paralyzed them both with pressure points. Bane looked around in confusion while Torchwick tried in vain to hit anyone. Soon the darkness receded and Batman was behind Torchwick, when Bane saw him he charged and At the last second Batman leapt over both of them while Torchwick's eyes went wide in horror and he braced himself but it still hurt like hell. He was hit in the gut with an elbow that sent him into a metal crate that was then promptly, dented. Bane turned his full attention to Batman and they began their fight.

Ruby and Penny had arrived after hearing the explosions and saw two men dressed in black fighting each other. She also saw Torchwick somewhat stumbling and then when he saw her he called the rest of his men from the ships and fired at her with a cheerful call out.

"Hello Red isn't it past your bedtime?" She was sent flying and Penny jumped down to fight.

Meanwhile Bane had managed to catch Batman by the throat and had lifted him up ready to break his back, but Batman was ready for this. He elbowed Bane in the face and then wrapped his legs around Bane's neck and threw him onto the floor. He rolled away to receive a surprise ultra stun where batman's cape became solid and was hit with it twice and finished with a flip kick. Batman nearly zipped back to Bane and attacked so fast that when Ruby saw it she though he stole a portion of her semblance he finished with a knee to the face that broke Bane's nose. He stumbled back holding it while the blood trickled down and hit the floor.

"Until next time Batman." He ran to the ship Torchwick was leaving in and jumped in before it got too high. The two Faunus' had recovered and we're looking around but Batman was gone he was flying back to the Batcave.

'I can't chase them I need to prepare for tomorrow when it's launching. The looks on their faces will be priceless.'


	9. Chapter 9: The Intermission and Preview

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or RWBY or Marvel. Otherwise this would be a game and I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

Authors Note: Someone asked if deadpool would show up in here. My reply: possibly.

"C'mon give the guest a straight answer."

Deadpool get the fuck out of Batman's story or do I need to get the anti-Deadpool spray again?

"Good bye." He's just like beetlejuice say his name a few times and he shows up. Anyway on with the story, while I'm still somewhat sane. The next few take place in between seasons 1 and 2.

Time: 3:00PM

He moved like a blur, a red blur to be more exact. Flash was hot on the chase of recruiting a new person to help find batman. His name was Matthew Murdock, also known as Daredevil. The Justice League wanted daredevil's help because they wanted an analysis on some information that the Bat family had gathered had gathered on possible suspects. Among the suspected are the Joker, Bane, Lex Luthor and Brainiac. They know for a fact that Darksied is involved somehow because some of the things would be impossible without him. Soon he arrived at Murdock's business where inside he found the man sitting at his desk reading a few files.

"Daredevil." He turned to face the speedster.

"Flash, Queen said you would be coming."

"We need some help. It has to deal with Batman."

"Let me guess, you need me to analyze some reports?"

"Yes. We need to know who is the most likely person to send him away."

"Okay then. Let's get started. Braille or audio files?"

"Audio."

Location: Unknown

Dr. Steven Strange was in deep meditation sending his consciousness through all the realities he has discovered. He was trying to locate Batman's position in the alternate earths. However it was proving more difficult than he anticipated, without another quick flash he couldn't find what him. Suddenly, a ripple in the dimensions formed. He quickly started to triangulate its position and found that it was coming from a remote location in Apokolypse. He started to follow the ripple to where it was going but it shut off as quickly as it started, but before it shut off he detected the presence of Bane. He opened his eyes, and his breathing was slightly ragged. He was clearly shook by what he had felt and wanted to find more about what happened. He got up off the floor and immediately contacted Superman.

"Superman I detected another ripple, this time it was Bane. I managed to triangulate one side to Apokolypse. There is no doubt that Darksied is involved in this. The opposite side eluded me this time."

"Thank you Dr. I'm on my way to Apokolypse right now."

Location: Unknown

A creature sits in a chair in another dimension his face is obscured in darkness and most of his body seems to be made of metal.

"Well my plan has been set in motion, they will kill off each other and I will finally reclaim the second part of my soul. It's astounding how little even Darksied remembers, they should've never forgotten about me. When I kill the Flash then my only anomaly will be removed from the equation. When I reunite with my other part of my soul then I will destroy the multiverse and I will be supreme leader. Nothing will stand in my way after that."

Post Author's Note: yes I know it's short but monday will be a greater chapter than this. It's only a filler.

PM me who you think the villain at the end is. He is my personal favorite


	10. Chapter 10: The Launch

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or RWBY or Marvel. Otherwise this would be a game and I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

Author's Note: Her you go fans the next chapter. If any of you are interested I have a Thor crossover with another anime/manga called Date a Live. Pretty soon this will become entirely AU due to Batman's interventions things will happen quicker than before. Last thing, when deadpool shows up in this story, although it won't be for a while, I will start working on his crossover; to see what it's going to be crossed with look in my profile.

Chapter 10

"Adam remind me again why we're trying to blow up this thing again."

"Well for starters its a rocket to send people into space, we can't let them get any surveillance equipment up there. Second, the RGSDB has extreme ties to the Schnee corporations and blowing up their latest project would be a severe to the both." They continued to strap explosive materials to the inside of the rocket.

 **Location: Mountain Glenn**

The Grimm surrounded him on all sides, but he was completely unfazed. He'd fought animals before and really didn't need to think too much so long as he had his strength. The first Ursa charged only to get punched into the ground so hard a crater two feet deep formed. A horde of beowolves charged at him but they got knocked into a building when Bane effortlessly threw the Ursa into the crowd. He charged over to them and started to easily break their bones until they died. He was tracking down that jackass Torchwick, who decided that it would be smart to kick him out of the helicopter. He was going after him to teach him a lesson; that you don't push someone like him around. There wasn't much going on in the abandoned town, so then where did they all go?

 **Time: 8:55AM**

 **Location: RGSDB Launch Site**

Everything seemed to be fine the rocket was ready to be launched and it was being operated by robots as to not endanger any human life. Bruce was in the control room overlooking everything when something caught his eye on the cone of the rocket. It was metallic like the rest of the rocket but the dead giveaway was the fact that it was raised higher than any bolts put in that area. He looked over the rest of the rocket and saw more of them. Focusing in on it he saw a small red light from under what looked to be a band of metallic colored tape. His eyes narrowed as he knew what it was instantly; a bomb. He turned to his second in command and hoped that this would work.

"Cole, could you take over for me? I feel a little sick."

"Sure thing."

"Thanks I'll be right back." He walked out of the room and went down to the restrooms on the first floor and vaulted out the window in the back of the building and upon landing hit a button on his watch that summoned the batcopter. It reached him in a minute; he had four left before the launch. He opened a compartment in the back that had his batsuit in it. He dressed as fast as he could and looked at his watch and saw he had one minute left before launch. He hopped in and deployed the darkness to cover his tracks.

In the crowd gathered to watch the takeoff they were suddenly mystified to see the sky turn black around the rocket and obscure their view entirely. Except for the Faunus in the audience Adam included. He was shocked to see the rumors surrounding a bat creature to be true.

Batman hopped out of the cockpit of the copter onto the tip of the rocket. Balancing he pulled out his cryptographic sequencer out and hacked into the explosive's signal. He altered the frequency of the detonation drastically as the rocket started to take off. He fell off the rocket and sent the batcopter away while having it pull away the cover of darkness with it. Before hitting the ground, he opened his cape and glided into the crowd stopping in front of Adam. He was not going to lie, this creature slightly frightened him, he looked so human but at the same time not human at all and when he spoke even his voice was intimidating.

"I know that you planted those explosives on the rocket, the frequency is right there in your pocket."

"You mean this?" Adam pulled out the detonator and pressed it but nothing happened. "How?"

"It's not important, you're coming with me weather you want to or not." Batman reached for his arm only to be met with a katana next to his throat. He knocked it away with his left bracer and slammed him into the wall and headbutted him hard, created cracks on the mask Adam was wearing under his hood. All the common people backed away, while a certain black haired girl looked on in both shock and surprise. Adam shoved batman back and opened fire from his sheath. Batman was not expecting it; the first bullets ricocheted off his armor before he threw a batarang at it knocking it out of Adam's hands. Using just his sword Adam charged with inhuman speed, but batman was ready. He caught the katana on his triangle blades and twisted it down before roundhouse kicking Adam in the face.

Batman went on the offensive before Adam could recover; he unleashed a flurry of blows hard and fast and ended his combo with a quick lunge kick. Adam was sent sprawling his aura heavily damaged but not yet exhausted. Having saved some energy just in case, he decided to use moonslice. He called on his energy and dashed forwards moving faster than batman's eye could track and finished on the opposite side of batman. The girl let out a small gasp, as she knew what that attack could do. Feeling somewhat hurt, he did something that nobody expected. He ran over and grabbed Adam and flipped him over his shoulder and grabbing his leg let loose a cry of fury as he depleted the rest of Adam's aura by grabbing both his legs and breaking them. He kicked the sword out of his hand and stood looking over the broken boy.

"Adam Taurus, age unknown, height 6' 4", affiliation White Fang. Responsible for over 50 counts of grand larceny, 40 counts of murder, 30 counts of treason, and 10 counts of petty larceny. You deserve more than that."

The police showed up and all pointed their guns at batman, who wasn't the least bit fazed.

"Hands in the air freak, or we'll blow your brains out." Slowly the Dark knight raised his hands and pressed a small button on his glove which emitted a very loud and shrill noise that could be heard for miles. Throwing down smoke, he hid in an alley and summoned the batcopter again. He put his suit in it sent it back to the cave. He called in to his boss and said that he had to go home as he had a bad cold.


	11. Chapter 11: Preparation

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or RWBY or Marvel. Otherwise this would be a game and I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

Author's note: What up bitches I'm back. I know that I've had marvel characters in here a few times. However, they are mainly supporting characters and will only truly come into play during the final battle. I also apologize for not getting this out sooner, but I should be updating regularly after this. Bane gets in a fight next chapter. Who is it?

Chapter 11

"Hey Bruce you feeling any better," Cole asked.

"I certainly feel a lot better than yesterday. I'm not quite sure what happened with that attempted terrorist attack though."

"Oh man it was awesome. Apparently, the White Fang planted bombs on the rocket and that bat guy somehow changed the frequency and beat up the leader of the White Fang. He even had knowledge about all his crimes that are supposed to be secret to the police only."

"Wow that's amazing," Bruce said feigning shock.

"I almost forgot to mention, the boss wants to see you in his office as soon as possible."

"Then I won't keep him waiting." Bruce walked away and went to the office. The door was open and his boss was on the phone.

"Yes of course I understand...No that's not what I said...you know what I'm glad we agree on this one subject...Yeah fuck you too." The boss looked at Bruce with respect in his eyes and started talking to him now. "So Mr. Wayne, do you want to know why I called you down here?"

"I have a guess, but I want to see if what I think it is confirmed."

"I called you in because I am a man of my word. When I said that if it worked I would reward you I meant it even though I expected it to fail."

"That means..."

"Yes mister Wayne, you are now the owner of the Remnant Global Science and Development Bureau. You now have my job and I am now your advisor." His former boss said with a smile on his face.

 **Time: 6:00 PM**

The Batman was at the police department waiting for the commissioner to come out. He had a few things that he needed to get done. The first thing was getting the police off his back and the second was to find and take down Bane. Although he can avoid the police easily enough, he'd rather not have to be hunted by all the police in an attempt to try and question him. However, here the police seemed incompetent, or they were being paid off by someone. He suspected the latter, but he had to get a hold of information first. He saw the commissioner walk out and then dropped down and grabbed him and rappelled back up to the roofs.

The commissioner was confused at first but when he came face to face with a man dressed in a bat costume he nearly shat his pants.

"Hello commissioner, we need to talk." The commissioner was shivering in fright. "I need to tell you something important." The commissioner nodded and Batman continued. "There is a certain man who will be coming to this country. His name is Bane and all he wants is me dead. What I want is for your men to stop trying to fight me until I deal with Bane. Another thing is that your police force seems to be either paid off or severely incompetent. I was in another town a long time ago, and this place has it beat in terms of small crimes that are let happen." The commissioner was about to get mad but then Batman perked up and dropped a smoke pellet before disappearing into the night.

 **Location: Watchtower**

Superman was mad all he did was capture Deathstroke. However, he did manage to get that Darksied was behind Batman's disappearance. He didn't know how or where Bruce was sent, but now he had a clue as to what was going on. Though he still needed a motivation for why they sent Bruce to a different world. He couldn't get anything else out of Deathstroke and turned him over to the authorities for the crimes he committed.

 **Location: Outskirts of Vale**

 **Time: 8:00**

A large man was walking through the forest in his hands was a large tank parts of it were damaged, but it could still function. Tubes were connected to the man, some were disconnected and dripping a green liquid onto the forest floor. A mask covered his face but the portion of his facial expression that the mask showed, revealed that he was pissed. Suddenly, an enormous scorpion burst out from the trees. The man strapped the tank to his back and connected the tubes back to his arms and got ready for a fight.

 **Location: Batcave**

Batman was doing research on the chemicals in Venom and where they are easily located in this world. Also, he was running a simulation when dust is introduced into the venom formula. As a precaution, he also ran a scan for the components needed for the Titan variant. He discovered that venom had several components that could be found in several common shops. However, the catalyst was only located in Atlas and the RGSDB. His simulation revealed that when dust was introduced to venom, it was possible to give the user power so long as the venom was still in the body. The Titan formula was even harder to find then ingredients, but it could still be found. Concerned he looked to his right and his gaze fell upon the blueprints to the Batmobile.

 **Location: Unknown**

Cinder Fall was a bit steamed. Her plans were stopped by the mysterious Batman. Now she needed to break Adam out of prison as well as finish off the Batman. She only needed to know who it really was. Also Roman had kicked a potential ally out of the VTOL and now he probably wants revenge. She could probably convince him to join if he lets Roman get beat up.


	12. Sorry not a true chapter just a notice

Story is being re written sorry for the inconvenience, but I need to improve this story a lot! I'll say when I post the first chapter of the rewrite. Again sorry.


	13. News

I have found this story to be lacking and have been working on a rewrite thankfully I have been working on my writing skills. Very soon I will have the time to write the first draft, but I am working on other projects of mine right now one of which being my own short story publication and this project is taking a backseat. I should get back to this as soon as possible.


	14. Chapter 14

Rewrite is up


End file.
